


Truth Or Drink

by Synnerxx



Category: Lamb of God (Band), Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Best Friends, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Cute, Drinking, Established Relationship, Exes, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, Screenplay/Script Format, Truth or Dare, WatchCut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Various couples, siblings, best friends, etc. step onto the Truth Or Drink set for a series of challenging questions. Who will answer and who will drink?





	1. Truth Or Drink - Couples - Roman & JD

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend watchcut's [truth or drink series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvHkTBfcOmA&list=PLJic7bfGlo3qgrRJsCm5RbtOxZ8Q5WSr_&index=10). it's really funny. all questions come from their questions.

**(Couples sit down together and ask each other a series of pre-made questions that they haven’t read beforehand. If they choose not to answer the question, then they have to take a shot of their choice. Filmed for the Youtube Channel, WatchCut.)**

**(Title Card)**

**Truth Or Drink: Couples**

**Starring: Roman Reigns + JD Scott**

**Producer (off screen):** Can you guys introduce yourselves and how you know each other?

**Roman: *watching JD pour them shots of tequila*** I’m Roman and this is JD. We met….through Drew, huh?

**JD: *glances up at Roman with a smirk*** Wow, don’t even remember how we met? Aren’t I supposed to be the old one here?  ***pushes the shot across the table to Roman*** Yes, we met through my younger brother, Drew. We're dating.

**Producer (off screen):** You guys wanna take a shot before we get started? This is a pretty big deal for the two of you. You’ve only recently became open about your relationship publicly. 

**JD:** Sure, why not?  ***picks up his glass and toasts Roman*** Hopefully we’re still a couple by the end of this.  ***tosses back his shot*** Yeah, you know, we kept things under wraps because we were enjoying having each other all to ourselves.

**Roman: *laughs*** Don’t worry. It’ll take more than a few confessions to scare me off.  ***takes his shot and sets the glass back down*** It was more him than me for professional reasons, but we’re happy and that’s all that matters.

**JD:** You wanna go first or me? 

**Roman: *nods to the pile of index cards between them on the table*** You can go first.

**JD: *grins and picks up the first index card*** What’s your favorite and your least favorite sex position? 

**Roman: *raises his eyebrows*** Starting off pretty R-rated there. Hmm.  ***toys with his shot glass and then pours himself a shot*** I don’t need that info out on the internet, thanks.  ***takes the shot***

**JD: *pouts*** No fun. 

**Roman:** What’s yours then? 

**JD: *grins wickedly*** I like Cowgirl. That’s probably my favorite. Least favorite, hmm. Probably like Reverse Cowgirl because it’s awkward to me since I don’t have anything to really touch or look at.  ***pours himself a shot and slams it back***

**Roman: *chuckles*** You’re something else. My turn.  ***picks up an index card*** When did you fall in love with me?

**JD:** This one time on the road, we were in a hotel and you were playing with Winnie and you told me that, even if we didn’t work out, you’d wanna come take her out for McDonald’s sometimes because you just loved her so much.  ***smiles fondly, fingers spinning the shot glass around*** That’s when I knew you were a keeper. 

**Roman: *smiles back at JD*** Ahh, yeah, I remember that. Cute little Chicken. 

**JD: *chuckles*** She’s gonna turn into a chicken one day. My turn.  ***picks up a card*** When was the last time you masturbated and where was I? Well, that’s pretty obvious, huh?

**Roman: *snorts and nods*** On the road and you were at home. Long nights in hotel rooms.

**JD: *grins*** Could always FaceTime. 

**Roman: *laughs*** You’re so naughty.  ***picks up a card*** Do you find any of my friends attractive? If so, which ones?

**JD: *smirks*** Dean and Seth. I’d have to be blind to not find them attractive. 

**Roman: *snickers*** They’re aight.

**JD: *laughs*** So mean.  ***grabs a card*** What does your family think of me?

**Roman:** They loved you. I knew they would. My mom and sisters especially. They adore you and they’re asking when you’re going to come visit again. 

**JD: *smiles happily*** That’s good. I really liked meeting them and spending some time with them. We’ll have to plan another trip to see them. 

**Roman: *nods, picking up a card*** For sure. Have you ever had a threesome and would you have one in the future?

**JD: *pouring himself a shot*** Yes and yes.  ***takes the shot*** You want another one?

**Roman: *laughs*** See, now he’s just going to start drinking and answering. That’s not the game, babe.

**JD: *takes another shot*** It’s my game.  ***grabs another card*** Have you ever thought about cheating on me? Ooohhh, that’s intense.

**Producer (off screen):** Wait, wait. Can you ask him who he’d have a threesome with? 

**Roman: *looks at JD*** Who? 

**JD: *grins*** A certain….cop we know. 

**Roman: *nodding*** Yeah, I figured that was the answer. What was your question again?

**JD: *looks back down at his card*** Have you ever thought about cheating on me?

**Roman: *shakes his head*** Absolutely not and I never will. 

**JD: *smiles brightly*** I know. 

**Roman: *picks up another card*** Would you consider having an open relationship? I’d rather you didn’t answer this one because I know what you’re going to say.

**JD: *nods and pours himself a shot*** Cheers.  ***takes the shot***

**Roman:** Thank you.

**Producer (off screen):** How come you didn’t want him to answer that? 

**Roman:** Some things are better left in private.

**JD:** My turn!  ***grabs a card*** If our sex life was a porno, what genre would it be? Ooo! Ooo! I know! I know! Can we do the you’re teaching me how to wrestle, but all I wanna do is flirt with you thing? Like the coach and the student? 

**Roman: *laughing*** It’s supposed to be my question, babe. But sure, I like yours. That’s probably what I would have said. Or like the model and the photographer thing. 

**JD: *grinning*** Yaaaaassssss!

**Roman: *picks up a card*** What do you find annoying about me? 

**JD: *pauses, thinking*** You leave really long strands of hair on the shower walls. Also your hair clogs the drain. But it’s gorgeous, so I’ll forgive you.  ***smiles innocently***

**Roman: *reaches up to touch his bun*** Cons of having long hair. But you love it because you’re always taking it down every chance you get. That’s like your signature move when we kiss.

**Producer (off screen): *laughing*** He takes your hair out of the bun when you kiss?

**Roman: *nods*** He does. All the time.

**JD:** Whatever, you love me.  ***picks up a card*** The average frequency of sex for a couple is eight times a month. What is the ideal amount for you? 

**Roman:** That’s, what, twice a week? We’re definitely more frequent than that. I’m good with our current amount, though I’d like to be home more in general. 

**JD: *nods*** Yeah, I’d like you home more too. 

**Roman: *picks up a card*** If I were another race, would you still be with me? 

**JD: *nods*** Yeah. I love you for you, not your skin color. Though I do love learning about your culture and heritage and everything. 

**Roman: *smiles*** I’m glad you’re willing to learn.

**JD: *grabs a card*** What’s one thing about me that you would change?

**Roman:** Nothing. You’re perfect. 

**JD: *frowns a little*** No, come on. That’s a cop-out answer.   


**Roman:** Okay, okay. You’re kind of...unwilling to see there’s a problem sometimes. Or you kind of don’t deal with issues and just, I don’t know, hope they go away on their own.

**JD: *nods, pouring himself a shot*** Yeah. I’ll admit to that. I’m not good at confrontation.  ***takes the shot***

**Roman: *watches JD*** Did I upset you?

**JD: *shakes his head and gives Roman a smile, an alcohol flush coloring his cheeks a bright pink*** No. Your turn.

**Roman: *nods and snags another card*** Where do you see us in ten years? 

**JD: *hums*** Married, living in the suburbs with our kids, some dogs and cats.

**Roman: *smiles*** I like the sound of that.

**JD: *beams*** Me too.  ***picks up a card*** My turn. If I transitioned into the opposite gender, would you stay with me?

**Roman: *nods*** Of course. Like you said, I fell in love with you for you. Your heart and soul and mind. Body is just a home to that.

**JD: *smiles*** You’re so sweet. 

**Roman: *chuckles and picks up another card*** The average couple has sex for ten minutes. How long do we have sex? 

**JD: *bursts out laughing*** A lot longer than ten minutes, I can tell you that. I don’t know. I’ve never timed it. At least an hour.

**Roman: *nods*** Sounds about right. 

**JD: *giggles and draws a card*** If you could sleep with any person in the world, who would it be? Oh, I know this one. 

**Roman:** Oh yeah? Who? Say it together.

**JD & Roman: ** Mila Kunis. 

**JD: *grins*** I knew it!

**Roman: *chuckling*** You know me well. She’s very attractive. 

**JD:** She really is. And talented too. Your turn.  ***hands Roman a card***

**Roman: *takes the card*** What do you wish I would do more for you? 

**JD: *hums, tapping his fingers as he thinks*** Uhmmm…..be home more? But I know that’s not up to you and I’m not going to hold it against you or anything. I don’t know. Oh! Wear onesies with me. You don’t wear enough onesies. 

**Roman: *arches an eyebrow*** I don’t wear them at all. 

**JD: *dramatically*** I knoooow! It’s a travesty.  ***picks a card*** How many sexual partners have you had? 

**Roman:** Hmm. Give me a minute to think here.  ***mouths to himself as he counts*** Eleven. Yeah. Eleven.

**JD:** Huh. That’s…..not what I expected. 

**Roman:** Did you expect higher or lower?

**JD:** Higher, honestly.   


**Roman:** Yeah? What’s your number?   


**JD:** Quite a bit more than eleven. I’m told I’m very twink-like. So.  ***shrugs, unbothered***   


**Roman: *laughs*** Well, you are.   


**JD:** Yeah, yeah. Your turn.   


**Roman: *draws a card*** Have you ever faked an orgasm?   


**JD:** Not with you.   


**Roman:** But you have faked one?   


**JD: *nods***   


**Producer (off screen):** How does a man fake an orgasm? And did you get away with it?   


**JD:** Well, if you’re wearing a condom, you can. Just pretend you came and throw it away before they see. Yes. It just wasn’t very good sex and she wasn’t really doing much for me, so I just kind of wilted. She had a good time, but I wasn’t going to get there, so I just faked it and went on about my way.   


**Roman:** Wow, that sucks.   


**JD:** It did. But it’s the only time I have.  ***picks up a card*** What part of my body would you change? I know this one too.   


**Roman:** I guess it’s not technically part of your body. More like on your body. But I’d get rid of that tattoo on your hip. I know you don’t want to though.   


**JD: *nods*** Yeah, I know.   


**Producer (off screen):** Would you show us the tattoo?   


**JD: *stands up and faces the camera, pulling his jeans down on his hip enough to reveal most of the 5 tattoo on his hip*** This one.  ***sits back down after a moment, straightening his pants, picking up a card*** Last one. Do you think we’ll always be together?   


**Roman: *nods, smiling*** I do.   


**JD: *beams*** Good. Me too. Want one last shot? You didn’t have too many.   


**Roman:** Sure. I got lucky on the questions.  ***watches JD pour the shots and takes his, clinking his glass against JD’s, throwing it back***   


**JD:** I love you.   


**Roman:** I love you too.   


**(End Title Card)**   


**(Cut)**


	2. Truth Or Drink - Best Friends - JD & Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and JD on Truth or Drink.

**(Best friends sit down together and ask each other a series of pre-made questions that they haven’t read beforehand. If they choose not to answer the question, then they have to take a shot of their choice. Filmed for the Youtube Channel, WatchCut.)**

**(Title Card)**

**Truth Or Drink: Best Friends**

**Starring: Tyler Breeze + JD Scott**

**Producer (off screen):** You guys wanna start off with a shot? 

**Tyler: *grins***  Sure!

**JD: *picks up the shot glasses and puts on in front of Tyler*** Whiskey or vodka or tequila?

**Tyler:** hmmm, let’s do vodka. 

**JD: *nods and pours them each a shot*** Cheers!

**Tyler: *picks up his shot, clinking it to JD’s glass*** Cheers!

**JD: *takes his shot with Tyler and sits back in his chair, looking at the camera*** Hi, I’m JD and this is my best friend, Tyler. 

**Tyler:** He’s my Squishy!

**Producer (off screen):** How do you guys know each other? How did you meet?

**JD: *laughs*** He hooked up with my younger brother and followed him to Vegas and came to visit when I was over too. 

**Tyler: *laughs*** Yeah, yeah, I did. 

**JD: *chuckles*** You wanna go first or me?

**Tyler: *picks up a card*** Me!  ***reads the card*** Ooo, this is a good one. Have you ever caught me masturbating or having sex? What did you do?

**JD: *laughs*** No, ‘cause if I’m with you and you’re horny, you just come get me anyway. 

**Tyler: *laughs*** I don’t hear you complaining. 

**JD: *grins*** Definitely not.  ***draws a card*** Have I ever told you a secret that you’ve then gone on to tell someone else?

**Tyler: *shakes his head*** Nope. What you tell me stays between us if you ask me to keep it that way.  ***smiles***

**JD: *nods*** Same. Your turn.

**Tyler: *picks up a card*** Have you ever disliked someone I’ve dated?

**JD: *hesitates, considering answering for a moment, before reaching for the bottle of vodka and pouring himself a shot, tossing it back*** Just….not going to get into that.

**Tyler: *watches JD with a slight smirk*** It’s fine. I already know the answer to that. 

**JD: *wiggles his eyebrows and picks up a card*** If you had to eat one part of my body, what would it be? Like cannibalistically eat, I assume. 

**Tyler: *visibly deflates that it’s not sexual*** Oh. Well, your ass. In any way. 

**JD: *laughs*** You want a shot?  ***pours Tyler a shot and pushes it to him***

**Tyler: *throws back his shot*** Thanks, Squishy.  ***draws a card*** Sit on my lap and stare into my eyes intimately for one full minute or take two shots.  ***pushes his chair back from the table and pats his thighs*** Come here, Squish.

**JD: *gets and straddles Tyler, wrapping his arms around his neck, staring at him*** This is fun. You’re comfy. 

**Tyler: *chuckles*** Your eyes are really blue this close up.

**JD:** I’m not squishing you or hurting you, am I?

**Tyler: *shakes his head a little*** No, you’re fine.

**JD:** Good. Why are you so pretty? 

**Tyler: *grins*** One of the mysteries of the world, I suppose.

**Producer (off screen):** Time’s up!

**JD: *gives Tyler a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek and gets up, going to sit back in his seat, picking up a card*** That was fun.

**Tyler: *laughs*** Totally. What’s your question?

**JD:** What would it take for us to have sex?

**Tyler: *giggles*** One of us to just start making out with the other one. 

**JD: *giggles too*** I know right.  ***pours them another shot each and takes his***

**Tyler: *tosses his shot back and draws a card*** If I killed someone, would you help me cover it up?

**JD: *nods*** For sure. You’re too pretty for prison. 

**Tyler: *poses*** Why, thank you.

**JD: *giggles and takes a card*** Have you ever had a crush on someone I’ve been with? If so, what did you do?

**Tyler: *nods enthusiastically*** Yeah, Roman. Try to get a threesome. 

**JD: *laughs*** Working on it. 

**Tyler: *picks up a card*** Finish this line with me - my favorite genre of porn is…..

**JD: *smirks*** Threesomes. Or that tentacle thing. 

**Tyler: *blushes*** Fuck off, that was like only a few times.

**JD:** * **laughs and pours them both another shot*** Here. 

**Tyler: *does his shot and hands JD a card*** Next!

**JD:** What are some things I do to let you know I’m mad without me actually telling you I am?

**Tyler:** In person, you get really quiet and sulky. Over text, you give really short answers and stop using emojis. 

**JD: *blinks*** You know me better than I do.

**Tyler: *beams*** Of course. It’s my job.  ***draws a card*** What’s my greatest asset physically?

**JD:** uhhh, like everything. Especially when you’re wearing shorts. Thighs and ass and just  ***does the Tyler Breeze Voice*** mmmmgorgeous! 

**Tyler: *giggles*** You’re too much, Squishy.

**JD: *grins*** You love me.  ***picks up a card*** If someone offered you one million dollars to never talk to me again, would you?

**Tyler: *looks offended*** Hell no! I’d never do that! You’re precious and priceless to me!

**JD: *smiles happily*** I wouldn’t do it either.

**Tyler: *nods and takes a breath to calm down and then picks up a card*** Have you ever had a sex dream about me? If so, what happened in it?

**JD: *rubs his chin thoughtfully*** I don’t remember my dreams often….oh! Yeah, there was one a few nights ago.  ***smirks wickedly*** Me getting the Breezydick in the pool at Jonathan and Dave’s house.

**Tyler: *nods in approval, pouring them shots while JD is talking*** Nice, nice. We should do that.

**JD: *downs his shot and picks up a card*** I’m down. When was the moment we became best friends?

**Tyler: *takes his shot and smiles at JD*** pretty much immediately. We bonded over lipgloss and highlighter. I knew you were meant to be someone special to me.

**JD: *smiles*** Awwww, me too!

**Tyler: *chuckles and draws a card*** What’s something you’d want to change about me?

**JD:** your spending habits. You shop a lot, Breezy. A lot.

**Tyler: *whines*** I knooooow! But it’s all so pretty and you’d look good in it or the girls would look so cute or there’s new makeup!

**JD: *shakes his head fondly and picks up a card*** How would you describe me to someone who’s never met me?

**Tyler:** You’re gorgeous and smart and funny and kind. You’ve got the prettiest smile. You’re just the best! But they can’t have you because you’re my Squishy, so they have to find someone else.

**JD: *laughs, pouring them another round*** Sounds about right.

**Tyler: *takes his shot and picks up a card*** Describe me in three words.

**JD: *takes his shot and hums*** Loyal, intelligent, mmmmgorgeous!  ***draws a card***

**Tyler: *beams*** Accurate A-F.

**JD: *chuckles and reads his card*** Finish this line with me - I’m most scared of….

**Tyler:** Being alone. You don’t like being on your own. You get lonely.

**JD: *nods*** Yeah.  ***pours them each a shot and drinks his** *

**Tyler: *drinks his shot and and picks up a card*** Last one. Do you love me? If yes, say it or take a shot. 

**JD: *grins*** Yes, I love you. 

**Tyler: *smiles back*** I love you too, Squishy.  ***leans across the table and kisses JD on the mouth***

**JD: *laughs and reaches up to hug Tyler*** Yay! We did it!

**Producer (off screen):** You guys wanna do another shot to celebrate?

**JD: *nods and pours them shots***

**Tyler:** Sure.  ***crosses arms with JD and does his shot, laughing as they unwind from each other*** That was pretty fun. 

**JD:** I’m definitely drunk.  ***giggles***

**(End Title Card)**

**(Cut)**


	3. Truth Or Drink - Exes - Chris & Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Drew are in the hot seats.

**(Exes sit down together and ask each other a series of pre-made questions that they haven’t read beforehand. If they choose not to answer the question, then they have to take a shot of their choice. Filmed for the Youtube Channel, WatchCut.)**

**(Title Card)**

**Truth Or Drink: Exes**

**Starring: Chris Adler + Drew Scott**

**Chris: *picks up the whiskey and their shot glasses*** You want a drink before we get started? 

**Drew: *nods*** God, yes. 

**Producer (off screen):** Already cracking into the alcohol?  ***laughs*** Is it going to be that bad?

**Drew: *takes his shot*** We’ll see. You wanna go first?

**Chris: *down his shot too*** Nah, you go ahead.

**Producer (off screen):** Would you introduce yourselves first? 

**Chris: *looks at the camera*** Hey, I’m Chris Adler and this is my ex-fiance, Drew Scott. Well, Pestock, I guess now, huh?

**Producer (off screen):** How long were you together? 

**Chris:** Hmm, over a year. 

**Drew: *nods and picks up a card*** Let’s get started. What did your friends and family think about me? 

**Chris: *smiles a little*** Everyone loved you. Except maybe Randy, but well, that’s just Randy. He hardly likes anyone.  ***chuckles and picks up a card*** Who was the first person you made out with after we broke up? 

**Drew:** Yeah, well, I can’t say the feeling wasn’t mutual with Randy.  ***spins his glass around with his fingers*** Made out with? Roman. I kissed Dave, but I didn’t make out with him. Roman came and stayed with me in the hotel that I went to when I left Jonathan and Dave’s place. 

**Chris: *nods*** I figured it was either him or Dave. 

**Drew: *picks up a card*** Did you ever cheat on me? If so, why?

**Chris: *shakes his head*** No, I never cheated on you. I wouldn’t have. 

**Drew:** Yeah, I know. You’re too good a person to do something like that. 

**Chris: *draws a card*** Am I better lover than who you’re currently with?

**Drew: *sits still for a moment and then reaches for the whiskey, taking a shot***

**Producer (off screen):** Dodging a bullet there?

**Drew:** I’ll answer it. You’re both very different in bed, but I wouldn’t necessarily call you better. It’s like comparing apples and oranges. He and I share certain things that you and I didn’t. And it’s just different. Not necessarily better or worse. 

**Chris: *nods after a moment*** Okay, that’s understandable. Your turn.

**Drew: *picks up a card*** Do I ever pop into your head when you’re masturbating? 

**Chris: *blushing*** Yes. 

**Drew: *smirks a little***

**Producer (off screen):** You can throw it back to him.

**Chris:** Well, do I for you?

**Drew: *nods*** Sometimes, yes. 

**Chris: *nods and picks up a card*** Would you go out with me again? 

**Drew:** Yes, absolutely, I would. 

**Chris: *nods*** You want a shot? 

**Drew: *chuckles and picks up a card*** That’s not the game. But sure.

**Chris: *pours them each a shot and takes his***

**Drew: *tosses his shot back*** If you could do it over again, what would you change? 

**Chris:** I would have been less stubborn on some things. More stubborn on others. I wouldn’t have ended things either. I should have just stuck it out and tried to work on things and be happy. Maybe I didn’t give you enough of a chance to change. I don’t know. 

**Drew: *looks down at the tabletop, fidgeting with his glass again*** I don’t know. If you weren’t happy and hadn’t been for a while, then what else could you do? I needed the wakeup call and to learn a lesson. 

**Chris:** Well, maybe so. I hope you have for Baron’s sake.  ***picks up a card*** What do you miss most about us?

**Drew: *sighs softly*** I miss our nights and our mornings. The way you’d always say that you’d see me and the girls in your dreams, even if you weren’t in bed with me. The mornings where we’d just lay in bed talking about our dreams and our plans for the day. The mornings where you’d feed me fruit in bed. I miss that. 

**Chris: *nods, pouring them shots*** I miss it too.  ***picks up another card before taking his shot, reading it*** Do you think I’ll be a good husband?  ***takes his shot***

**Drew: *nods*** Yeah, yeah. I wanted you to be my husband. I think you’re an amazing partner and I was selfish and stupid and didn’t realize what I had before it was too late. So I hope whoever is lucky enough to marry you appreciates you in all the ways you deserve.  ***raises his glass to Chris and takes his shot, picking up a card** *

**Chris: *nods** *

**Drew:** Were you attracted to any of my friends while we were together?

**Chris:** Your brothers for sure. I mean, Jonathan is your identical twin, so that stands to reason. Roman and Baron when they were friends. Hell, even Corey. Ginger bastard.

**Drew: *laughs*** Yeah. 

**Chris: *picks up a card and reads it with a wince*** When did you know it was over? 

**Drew: *pours himself a shot*** I’ll answer it, but I need a shot too.  ***takes the shot*** That night you called me and wanted me to come over because you missed me, but you told me you didn’t want to get back together. I think that was when I really knew there was no coming back. That we were done. 

**Chris: *nods, biting his lip*** Yeah.  ***clears his throat and picks up a card, handing it to Drew***

**Drew: *takes the card*** I dare you to take a body shot off of me. Take two shots to get out of this. 

**Chris: *hesitates*** You’re married and I don’t know that Baron would be okay with it. 

**Drew: *shrugs a little*** Up to you, Charming. 

**Chris: *considers it for a moment before nodding*** Alright, but I’m blaming you if he gets pissed.

**Drew: *laughs*** Fair enough. How you wanna do this?

**Chris: *looks around*** I guess just lay across the table. 

**Drew: *nods and gets up, moving their shot glasses out of the way and lays on the table, pulling his shirt up enough*** Don’t spill any on my shirt, please.

**Chris: *pours a shot and then pours it into Drew’s navel*** Doing my best.  ***leans down and sucks up the whiskey from Drew’s skin, feeling his muscles flutter under his mouth*** There. Didn’t spill on your clothes. 

**Drew: *shivers under Chris’ mouth and gets up when he’s finished, sitting back down*** Good. I’m damp now though. 

**Chris: *snorts a laugh*** You’ll live.  ***picks up a card*** What was your favorite and your least favorite thing I did to you in bed? 

**Drew:** My favorite was foreplay because you’d have your mouth going at one pace and your hand going at another pace. It’s a drummer thing and I loved it. Hmm. Least favorite would be that sometimes I wanted you to be a little more aggressive and you weren’t. I know it wasn’t your thing and that’s fine. 

**Chris: *nods*** I’ll take that. 

**Drew: *picks up a card*** Describe our first date. 

**Chris:** We didn’t go out a lot. What I like to think of the very beginnings of our relationship was making those spice cupcakes in the kitchen that one night. Even though you were still with James, I think, at that point. 

**Drew:** Yeah, I was. But I remember that and I’ll agree with that. I do think the seeds were planted that night. 

**Chris: *picks up a card*** Did you ever keep a secret from me during our relationship? What?

**Drew:** I don’t think so. Nothing that didn’t eventually come out anyway if I was trying to intentionally keep it. And I’m sure there’s stuff you don’t know, but not because I’m keeping it a secret. Just because it didn’t occur to me to tell you. 

**Chris:** Right. Secrets didn’t really stay secrets around here. And I don’t think you really kept anything from me intentionally anyway. 

**Drew:** I tried not to anyway.  ***draws a card*** Do you still love me?

**Chris:** Yes, I do. I always will. 

**Drew: *nods*** I still love you too.

**Chris: *swipes quickly at his eyes and picks up a card*** What do you think I should change about myself for my next relationship?

**Drew: *taps his fingers*** You have a tendency to be very black and white. Once you see things one way, it’s very hard to change your mind because you are so stubborn. The stubbornness can be a good thing because you’ll take up for yourself and stick to what you think is right, but you have a hard time seeing things from someone else’s point of view if you’ve decided they’re wrong in the situation. 

**Chris: *pours them a shot each*** I like how you didn’t have to think about that.  ***drinks his shot***

**Drew: *takes his shot too*** Well, it’s what bothered me a lot in our relationship, so there it is.  ***picks up a card*** Why did we break up?

**Chris: *sighs*** Because we weren’t making each other happy. 

**Producer (off screen):** You wanna elaborate on that one?

**Chris: *shakes his head*** No, not really. We both know what happened and what went wrong and I don’t think it really needs to be all over the internet. 

**Drew: *nods*** Yeah, the details are between us. 

**Chris: *picks up a card*** Is there anything you want to apologize for?

**Drew:** A lot. The whole putting people ahead of you. Not making you feel like you were number one to me. The things I said when we found about Sass. Being selfish and immature. Taking advantage of you. 

**Chris: *nods, pouring Drew a shot*** For what it’s worth, I forgive you.

**Drew: *takes his shot*** Thank you. It’s worth a lot to me. 

**Chris: *picks up a card*** I dare you to kiss me on the mouth. To get out of it, we both have to take two shots each. 

**Drew:** Are you okay with me kissing you or would you rather take the shots?

**Chris:** You can kiss me.

**Drew: *nods and leans across the table***

**Chris: *meets Drew, keeping it chaste, but letting it linger for a moment***

**Drew: *makes a soft noise when they part, sitting back in his chair, picking up a card*** How long did it take to get over us and what did you do to help yourself get over it? 

**Chris:** Honestly, I’m not over it. But I’m trying to move on and let go. 

**Drew: *nods*** I’m sorry.

**Chris:** Not your fault.  ***picks up a card*** If you could erase every thought of me, would you?

**Drew:** No, how could I? We have three amazing daughters together. Even if we didn’t, I still love you and I’m thankful for the time we had, even though I wasn’t always the best partner. You’re an important person in my life. You always will be. 

**Chris: *nods*** Right. I wouldn’t erase you either. 

**Drew: *picks up a card*** Are you happy with our current relationship?

**Chris: *hesitates for a long moment and then takes a shot***

**Drew: *nods a little*** Yeah. 

**Chris: *picks up the last card on the table*** Do you feel like we had closure? 

**Drew:** Uhm, in the sense that I know why we broke up, yes. In the sense of was our relationship really over and had it run its natural course, no. 

**Chris: *nods and pours them both one last shot, holding his up to Drew’s*** To surviving this. 

**Drew: *clinks his glass to Chris’*** To survival.  ***downs his shot with Chris***

**(End Title Card)**

**(Cut)**


End file.
